Bittersweet Symphony
by Legolas Luver
Summary: People say that love is a dangerous game. Whether all’s fair in love and war, I know not. But in this tale, love and war strike among the hearts of the young, causing happiness, and grief. Reposted cuz FF.Net hates me. Chapter 4 Up! R&R!
1. Cured?

"Bittersweet Symphony"  
  
Chapter One  
  
Cured?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters in it. Or this movie.. Sucks to be me.  
  
Based on the novel "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Choderlos De Laclos, and the movie "Cruel Intentions," in which I do not own.  
  
Read and Review Dumb Shits!  
  
People say that love is a dangerous game. Whether all's fair in love and war, I know not. But in this tale, love and war strike among the hearts of the young, causing happiness, and grief.  
  
Deep blue eyes pierced the ceiling as a young man lay upon a forest green armchair, deep in thought. The woman staring at the young man sighed.  
  
"Trunks, we have been at your problem now for about 4 months, and no progress what-so-ever! What are we going to do?" she rolled her eyes. Trunks sat up sharply and glared at her.  
  
"Dr. Pareathe, I cannot help but do what I do! It is what I do best, and there is no stopping me. I seem to like it," Trunks spat. "It keeps me alive." The doctor sighed again.  
  
"Just try to be more like the other kids at school," she reckoned. Trunks stood up, and started pacing.  
  
"I cannot be like the other kids at school. I don't give a shit about any of this school spirit crap, or 'reports on society.' Teachers cannot teach either. I mean, hell, if they are so fucking smart, why do they have the books telling them all the answers. Nothing is a challenge for me anymore, except women, like yourself. I mean, when a male likes a female, they pursue her. Then she gives in and is conquered. Then move onto your next target. It is so... exhilarating." Trunks explained. Dr. Pareathe shrugged.  
  
"So is that why you have the ultimately worst reputation in school?" Trunks nodded. "Well, then, you want to change that, right?" She suggested. He shrugged, sitting back down on the armchair. Dr. Pareathe looked at her watch. "Well, we are out of time."  
  
"Same time next week?" Trunks asked. Dr. Pareathe shook her head.  
  
"No sorry, Trunks. This was our last session," she explained. Trunks frowned.  
  
"Why does it have to be our last one? I love to spend time with you. I really do. You have such a gorgeous body. I would love to photograph you." Trunks stated. Dr. Pareathe blushed.  
  
"We are going to keep this on a professional level Trunks. Your father pays me to make sure you are kept in close watch," she stated. Trunks got up, and walked towards her mahogany desk. He picked up a picture of a young woman with light brown hair, and sea-gray colored eyes.  
  
"And who might this be?" he asked. The doctor snatched the frame out of his hands, and set it back down on her desk.  
  
"That is my daughter, Heather."  
  
"She seems," he paused. "Nice."  
  
"She is a wonderful girl. Straight A student and very moral conscious. She will be attending Harvard next fall," Pareathe glared at him. "She is too good for you, if that is what you are going for." Trunks looked at her innocently.  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"No, now please leave, I have some business to attend to. Good bye, Mr. Briefs," Dr. Pareathe points to the door. Trunks smirked and put on his glasses.  
  
"Au Revoir, Madam Pareathe," and with that, Trunks left the room. Pareathe sighed, and sat down behind her mahogany desk.  
  
"Damn, I forgot to call Heather back," she thought aloud, as she picked up the phone, and dialed her daughter's number. A weary, "Hello?" answered her call.  
  
"Hello dear, and how are you?" Pareathe rested her legs on top of her desk.  
  
"M.. Mom?" a small voice answered back.  
  
"Well of course sweetheart!" she sighed. "What ever is the matter?"  
  
"He.. He told me that he loved me!" Heather cried. "And I believed him! I'm so stupid! I should have never listened to that bastard!"  
  
"Alright honey, just calm down, blow your nose, and take a deep breath. Things will be okay."  
  
"Jeez Mom! Stop with the bull shit!! There are pictures of me on the front page of your god damn newsletter!"  
  
"Well of course baby, you are my daughter. Remember the exclusive interview with Harvey Dag-"  
  
"NUDE PICTURES MOM! ON EVERY COPY!"  
  
"Wha-? How could you be so stupid in taking those sort of pictures!"  
  
"I don't know! I tried to figure that out, and I just, I couldn't. He was just so handsome and charming! He told me I had a gorgeous body, and how he would love to photograph me. Then I guess things just got out of hand from there," Heather sniffed, and rubbed her red eyes. "Mom? MOM?? MOTHER?!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Pareathe bolted out of her office, screaming profanities. She spotted Trunks, and pushed people out of her way, to get to him, knocking hot cups of coffee everywhere.  
  
"You little bastard!" she screamed, as Trunks stepped into an elevator. "I'm going to get you for this, you little shit!" Trunks smirked and blew her a kiss, as the doors to the elevator shut.  
  
~~~~ Ah... Thats a day in the life of Trunks.. SO FAR!! Haha.. E-mail me and tell me what you think!! legolasluverchick@yahoo.com or review.. You know.. Whichever one is easier.. Cuz I'd like some input you know.. It'd be nice.  
  
P.S. Sorry your a psycho bitch Pareathe. I still love you!! =P 


	2. Introductions and The Bet

Chapter Two  
  
Introductions and The Bet   
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NADA!! Sad and true.  
  
Oh yeah, a couple notes before I start. Um.. Trunks and Bra are only step siblings in this, so don't think I'm full of incest in this, ok?? Thanks!  
  
"I can't tell you how happy we are that our little Panny is going to be attending Orange Star with you this fall. You've always been an inspiration to Gohan and I on raising her. We just hope she can rise to the high standards which you've set for her," a middle-aged raven haired woman, named Videl, smiled at the blue haired beauty that sat before her. The young woman smiled at her elder.  
  
"I will definitely do my best to help her," she nodded. The younger woman, sitting by Videl gazed around the room.  
  
"Gosh! This place is amazing!" her brown eyes glowed as she looked around the enormous living room by high standards, with a view that overlooks the Tokyo City Park. Eclectic art from around the world emphasized the Briefs passion for travel across the world. The trio sat on 2 plush and very extravagant love seats, sipping on tea, discussing topics, and Pan's enrollment into Orange Star Academy. Videl and the young mistress of the house were dressed in very formal clothes, while Pan wore a koala bear shirt, and a short white skirt.  
  
"Yes, a lot of the town houses in Tokyo are very rich and very famous for their architecture," the blue haired young woman smiled at Pan. Videl then grabbed her daughters hand. Pan gasped at the sudden movement.  
  
"Bra is a straight A student at Orange Star as well as being President of the Student Council. Listen to whatever she has to say and you'll go far," Videl ordered. Pan blushed, and tugged lightly on her koala bear shirt.  
  
"You are too kind, Videl," Bra smiled. Videl laughed.  
  
"How do you do it, Bra, darling? Aren't you ever swayed by peer pressure at your school? Where do you get your strength?"  
  
"I know this may sound corny, but whenever the temptation of peer pressure comes to me," Bra fumbles around in her coat pocket in search for something. She smiled and brought out a silver crucifix, a little bigger than normal. "Well, He always helps me through it. That is why I carry this around all the time. God helps me in so many ways. I feel, God, has put his everlasting love upon me, so then I feel safe."  
  
"That is so beautiful," Videl's eyes watered with admiration, as Bra fondles her crucifix with the utmost affection. Pan shrugs.  
  
"What are the boys like?" Pan asks. Videl shockingly turns to Pan, and gasped in disgust.  
  
"Oh really Pan? Is that all that is on your mind these days?" Videl turns to Bra. "Forgive my daughter, Bra darling. She hasn't been introduced into a co-educational facility before."  
  
"Don't worry, it's very understandable. Most of the boys that enroll at Orange Star Academy are very upstanding gentleman, however there are the occasional bad apples," Bra casually smiled.  
  
"Like your step-brother Trunks. I can't believe they didn't expel him after what he did to the secretary!" Videl frowned.  
  
"I hear she is recovering quite well," a masculine voice filled the air. Videl turned towards the entry way, and saw a masculine, well groomed Trunks leaning on the banister. He smiled at her, and made his way towards them. "Nice.. To.. See.. You.. Again.. Mrs Son.." Trunks leaned into Videl's ear, spoken a bit loud. Videl gasped. She shook her head, and Trunks sat himself next to Bra.  
  
"You do remember my daughter, Pan, don't you Trunks?" Videl motioned to her daughter, who just happened to be sitting, knees apart, twirling her hair. Trunks smirked.  
  
"My, my, my. What an ADORABLE shirt you are wearing, Pan! You know, I absolutely LOVE koala bears."  
  
"Thank you," Pan giggled, tugging on her shirt again. "Daddy just took me on a trip to Australia. He bought me this shirt, for a souvenir!"  
  
"Oh really? Well, how are things down under?" Trunks looked to her skirt. "Blossoming, I hope." He smirked. Videl gasped, noticing his gaze, and closed her daughter's legs.  
  
"Our Panny will be attending Orange Star Academy with you this fall," Videl glared at Trunks, who only smiled innocently at Videl.  
  
"Wonderful," he smiled. "Orange Star will be.. excited, to have you. As I am." He smirked at Videl, who uncomfortably shifted, in her seat.  
  
"What year student are you, Trunks?" Pan asked, innocently.  
  
"Fifth year, thank you very much."  
  
"But I though Orange Star only went up to four.."  
  
"Well, it is, only to the people who aren't fuck ups, like myself." Trunks winked. Videl cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, look at the time, we best be on our way," Videl turned to Bra, and grabed her hand. "Thank you ever-so-much for helping us in Pan's 'time of need,' as we call it." Bra walked over to Pan.  
  
"I will call you some time over the next couple days, so we can plan out your curriculum," Bra nodded. Pan smiled big, and gave Bra a big bear hug, while Bra, not being noticed, frowned in disgust.  
  
"Thanks soooo much Bra! I know we're gonna be like best friends!" Pan giggled. She turned to Trunks. "Nice.. um.. Meeting you.." she blushed. Trunks kissed her hand.  
  
"No, Panny, the pleasure is ALL mine," Trunks whispered.  
  
"Let us go Pan, Ciao all!" and with a wave of her hand, Videl strode out of the room, with an excited Pan behind her. Trunks followed them out of the room, and slammed the door once they left.  
  
"Holy FUCK! Can someone PLEASE tell me why Mrs. I-think-I'm-so-fucking- perfect and her daughter are in my house?" Trunks glared at Bra, then sat down on the couch, head in hands.  
  
"Oh, dear Trunks, I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing," Bra smiled. Trunks grunted. Bra took out her silver crucifix, and unscrewed the top. She pulled out a tiny spoon. "Oh, our dear parental units called, while you were out."  
  
"Wonderful!" Trunks clasped his hands together, with a mock smile. "And how is your darling gold digging whore of a mother enjoying her visit to Italy, with my inheritance?" Bra smirked.  
  
"She suspects your alcoholic father of fucking our maid, again." She twirled the spoon around in the crucifix, and brought out a white mound of powder. "Whatever is the matter, Trunks? Therapy not going too well?" She brought the spoon up to her nose, and with a long whiff, the contents were all gone. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"It's fine." He got up from the couch, and paced behind Bra, who was gently checking her nose. "I am just sick of sleeping with these ignorant fools, Bra. Nothing shocks them anymore. I feel as if I am loosing my touch." He sat down next to Bra, in an armchair, and sighed.  
  
"Poor baby. Well, you need not worry your little touchy off any longer. I have a 'mission' for you," Bra smirked.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"You do remember Hiro Takoshi."  
  
"The shit-brick that dumped you over Labor Day Weekend?"  
  
"He didn't dump me, Trunks. We had a parting of the ways, that is all." Trunks stared at her. Bra blushed and smacked him on the arm. "Fine, he freaking dumped me." She sighed. Trunks smiled.  
  
"Anyway, I went to great lengths to please Hiro. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy."  
  
"Swallow?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"What do you think?" Bra frowned. "In any event, my feelings were very hurt when I learned that he had fallen for someone else. Someone chastè... pure... innocent."  
  
"None other than Pan Son, hmm?" Trunks snickered.  
  
"I do not find this funny."  
  
"So, this is what its all about, you conniving little bitch," Trunks mocked: "'We'll get together and plan your curriculum.' You're full of shit."  
  
"Like my mother always says, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' When I get through with her, she'll be the premier Blow Job Queen of Orange Star Academy and Hiro's heart will be shattered into billions of pieces."  
  
"But, why go through Pan? Why not just go for Hiro?"  
  
"Because if there's an attack made on Hiro, it could be traced back to me. I can't allow that to happen. Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way."  
  
"I see your point," Trunks nodded. "But why do you need me, darling?"  
  
"I need you to seduce our young, fertile Pan. Introduce her to your world of decadence and debauchery."  
  
"Sounds inspiring."  
  
"She's quite cute you know. Young supple breasts, a tight firm ass, and an uncharted little snatch," Bra stated, erotically touching herself. Trunks licked his lips. "Be her Captain Picard, Trunks. Boldly go where no man has ever gone before." Trunks placed his hand over Bra's as she continued to rub herself. He thought for a moment.  
  
"I can't." Bra pouted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh come on, Bra. It's way too easy. 'But I thought Orange Star was only four years.' I mean, please. She knows absolutely nothing! I could have her under the table at Le France Elégant sucking me off before the appetizer even arrived. Go get one of those moron friends of yours to do it. I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"I could, but fucking the therapist's daughter is a challenge?"  
  
"That, dearest Bra, was called revenge, and it was bittersweet, " Trunks rolled his eyes. "What I have planned is, oh so grand. It requires sheer genius on my part." He took a magazine out of his inside coat pocket, and threw it on the table in front of Bra.  
  
"Trunks, please. I don't want to know about Orlando Bloom and Kate Bosworth right now. Or this article about one girls obsession about a stupid character from a trilogy of movies, that has to do with a stupid ring."  
  
"Shut up, turn to page 34." Bra picked up the magazine with her carefully manicured hands, and turned the pages. She stopped on page 34, showing a young blonde, and a caption reading, *My Virginity: Why I Plan To Wait* By, Marron Chestnut, Age 17, from Satan City, Japan.  
  
"Kami, is this girl for real?" Bra read it, laughing.  
  
"Oh yes. I've read it over and over again. This baby's the real deal. 'Daddy's little angel.' A paradigm of chastity and virtue."  
  
"And, what DO you plan to do? Fly over to Kansas and woo little Dorothy?"  
  
"It just so happens we're not in Kansas anymore. Our little angel's father has accepted the new headmaster position at Orange Star. She's staying with my aunt up in the country while Daddy sells his house. Can you imagine what this would do for my reputation? Screwing the new headmaster's virginal daughter before school starts? It will be my greatest victory."  
  
"You say will as if you have conquered her already. You don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league."  
  
"Care to bet?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh well, duty calls! Time to add another section to my work of art." He held up a leather bound, worn journal.  
  
"Oh my, Trunks, your little journal. Could you be even more queer?" she said, eyeing it.  
  
"Could you be more desperate to read it?" Trunks headed towards the door, journal in hand.  
  
"Trunks, about that little wager of yours, count me in, but on my terms." Bra smirked. Trunks turned around and walked over to Bra.  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"If I win, I get that hot little Porsche of yours."  
  
"And if I win?" Trunks asked. Bra walked over to Trunks seductively.  
  
"I'll give you something you've been jerking off about ever since our parents got married," Bra traced a line on Trunks fly of his pants. "Be more specific." "I will fuck your brains out." She licked the tip of his nose. "What makes you think I'd go for that bet?" Trunks asked. "That's a seventy thousand dollar car." "Because I happen to be the only person you cant have. And it kills you." Bra smirked. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"No fucking way, that car means everything to me."  
  
"But Trunks," Bra turned around and rubbed her backside against him. "You can put it.. Anywhere.."  
  
"Even.. There?"  
  
"It would feel so yummy." Bra seductively whispered in his ear. Trunks turned her around, and shook her hand. He walked out the door, with a bit of difficulty. "Happy Hunting!" Bra called after him. She walked over to the lounge sofa, and layed down. "You are going to wish you were NEVER born." OK OK! Thats it! I got the second chapter up! Like it? Love it? Questions? Comments? E-mail me at: legolasluverchick@yahoo.com Or Review.. That's cool too. XOXO! Thanks for reading!  
  
P.S. Also, thanks to the beautiful people who reviewed through e-mails and on ff.net. They know who they are! 


	3. Horses Bring Out The Bad

Chapter 3  
  
Horses Bring Out The Bad  
  
Disclaimer: I own NADA! =D  
  
Notes:  
  
#1: OK! There is a Mrs. Briefs is in this, and it is NOT Bulma. Also, I don't know what to call Vegeta's sister, so I am just going to pretend that Vegeta's actual last name is Briefs. Bear with me! LoL To clear things up: Mrs. Briefs is VEGETA'S SISTER! =D  
  
#2: Anne is like short for Android 18. I don't know. I just think that, instead of calling her 18, or Android 18, or Juuhachigou, or Juu, or whatever, I just think Anne is a little more human! Sounds prettier as well.  
  
#3: Marron's grandpa in this is going to be Roshi. The best I could do people.   
  
A petite blonde sat upon a black stallion, looking past the countryside, of the Shishomi Estate, owned by the prodigious Mrs. Briefs. Her golden hair whipped through the wind, as she gazed down at the sight. She shivered in the cool breeze as she gazed down upon the land.  
  
"You have such an extravagant piece of land, Mrs. Briefs," the young blonde whispered in the wind, eyes locked on to the scenery. "It's breathtaking." Mrs. Briefs smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Marron. Shishomi Estate has been brought to my family for generations upon generations. Does your family do much riding?" the older woman asked, brushing off her jeans. Marron's eyes, once crystal blue, then clouded over.  
  
"Me and my mother, Anne, used to go riding all the time. But, then she got sick."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," the older woman thought to quickly redirect the subject, as their horses trotted along, back towards the stables. "What about your other family?"  
  
"My grandpa used to breed horses on his farm, awhile back. I used to go there all the time and ride them."  
  
"Oh really? I know a lot of breeders, what is his name?"  
  
"Well, he really didn't like his first name, so everyone just called him Master Roshi, because he was a master with horses. Kind of corny, but it works."  
  
"Roshi," the old woman thought for a moment. "Chinese?"  
  
"Japanese." Marron corrected. Mrs. Briefs smiled.  
  
"I cannot recall that name. Oh well," she frowned. "In any event, Marron, dear, please consider this your home, just for the time being."  
  
"Thank you. It's so peaceful and quiet around here." Marron sighed. All of a sudden a loud gunshot rang in their ears. Marron gasped, at the sudden intensity of it all, she almost fell of her horse. Mrs. Briefs laughed.  
  
"Do not fret, darling. It is only Trunks. Oh, he must be here!" she exclaimed. "Come along dear, I will show you what the Black Rider can do! Hayah!" She smacked Marron's horse's rear end, as they galloped towards the shot.  
  
Trunks stood upon the midst of the flower field, with a shotgun in hand. His black tailored jacket and pants whipped in the same breeze Marron shivered in.  
  
"Pull." he said, as the groundskeeper, Kiijio, stood by the trap. Kiijio loaded the trap with a marker, and sprang it up in the air. Trunks aimed his shotgun.  
  
"Die mother fucker." he said, as he pulled the trigger. He waited for the crash of the bullet hitting the marker, but nothing. "Shit Shit Shit." Kiijio stifled a snicker, as Trunks glared at the marker, which now laid on the ground, still in tact. Trunks heard a little kitten meow.  
  
"Here Kitty Kitty," he calmly whispered, as he saw the little kitten playing in the flowers. He quietly reloaded the gun, as he watched it with intense blue eyes. "Pussy Pussy Pussy." He started to aim the gun, and put his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Trunks!" a woman yelled from across the field. Trunks lowered his gun, and cursed under his breath, as he watched the little kitten scamper away. He then turned to the two riders, and put on a fake grin.  
  
"Auntie!" he waved, too innocently. "I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Mrs. Briefs got off her horse, and gave Trunks a big hug. "I have missed you." He smiled at his aunt, again, too innocently.  
  
"I have missed you as well, Trunks." she smiled. "How are your parents?"  
  
"They are finally coming back next week. I have missed them terribly." he lied. Mrs. Briefs stroked Trunks cheek, lovingly.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, this is Marron Chestnut. She will be staying with me for the next few weeks." she waved her hand to Marron, who was still sitting on the huge black stallion.  
  
"I guess that makes two of us." Trunks winked at Marron, who smiled back, politely. "Let me help you off your horse, mi-lady." Marron eyed him, suspiciously, but then swung her leg over the horse. Trunks grabbed Marron's tiny waist, and sat her down on the ground. He extended his hand, and she politely put her hand in his. His eyes twinkled, and he brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it. Marron blushed and turned to Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Oh Auntie, could you please go on in and whip up some of that wonderful iced tea that you make so well. We will take care of the horses."  
  
"Anything for you Trunks. See you two later." And with that, Mrs. Briefs strode over to the house. Trunks and Marron grabbed the reins of the horses and began walking towards the stables.  
  
"So, what year are you in, Marron?"  
  
"Junior."  
  
"Got a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You're so beau-"  
  
"Relationships are distracting. I need to concentrate on my studies."  
  
"Lesbo?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Marron gasped, looking at Trunks, astounded. She dropped her jacket.  
  
"Well, are you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Marron bended over to pick up her jacket, and came back up. Trunks stared at her.  
  
"Nice." he calmly said.  
  
"Are you often this offensive on the first encounter?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just being honest. You do, by the way, have a very nice ass." Marron shook her head, and continued walking.  
  
"I read your little article."  
  
"You did?" Marron looked at him. Trunks looked ahead, and glared at nothing.  
  
"I found it rather appalling," he replied. Marron gasped.  
  
"Most people like to praise me on it."  
  
"Most people are morons. I mean who are you to knock what you have never experienced yourself?"  
  
"I wasn't knocking anything. It's just my belief that people should not experience the act of love until they are in love," she countered. "And that people our age are too immature to be in touch with those emotions."  
  
"Oh really now?"  
  
"Take yourself. You have slept with several women. Are you happier because of it?"  
  
"How do you know I have been with several women?" he asked angrily.  
  
"A friend wrote me." Marron stated. They finally reached the stables, and put the horses away, with some beckoning, and Marron started giving them fresh water. Trunks sat on a bench, watching her interact.  
  
"Well maybe you should get to know the person before you judge them instead of listening to some bullshit gossip." he sounded really hurt. Marron sighed, as she stroked the neck of the black stallion.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but you still didn't answer the question." They became silent. The horses neighed, and began moving about. Trunks glared daggers at Marron, while she leaned on a pole, and looked outside the stable door. Trunks decided to break the silence.  
  
"Who the hell is taking their time to write letters, spreading this shit about me?" he wondered, aloud.  
  
"It really is not that important."  
  
"Fine, forget it. It's obvious that we're not going to be friends." Trunks seemed to be pouting. Marron sighed.  
  
"Now Trunks, why are you being so dramatic?"  
  
"Look, I have got a lot of problems and I am trying to deal with them the best I can and the last thing I need is people spreading shit about me." Trunks glared at the wall.  
  
"All right, I said I was sorry," Marron said. "Can we maybe start over again? I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot." She took a couple steps towards him, and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Marron Chestnut." she smiled. He accepted her hand.  
  
"Trunks Briefs." they released.  
  
"So tell me, Marron. I am very curious, since you have never had sex," Trunks paused. "Do you touch yourself?" Trunks smirked. Marron's eyes widened. She stomped her foot, and let out an exasperated sigh. "What?" he asked, innocently. Marron stormed out of the stables. "What did I say?"   
  
OK, Chapter 3 done in a matter of minutes. Thanks a lot to LilMelfina64, Gisele, and Starry-Eyez888, the coolest people on earth. LoL I really don't think very many people are reading this, but that's cool. I have it up. And if people don't like it, they can screw themselves. Oh well! I'll have the 4th chapter up soon! Oh yeah, and drop a line sometime, and tell me what you think. legolasluverchick@yahoo.com Jeez that should be driven into your brain by now!  
  
Tootles! * LL * 


	4. New Interventions

Chapter Four  
  
New Interventions  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rather sad.. Notes: On bottom! Happy Reading!  
  
The certain hum of a cello softly flowed through the air in the hallways of the Son house. Masculine fingertips brushed the strings of the beautiful instrument, producing the sweet melody a cello was invented to make. A dark man, sat upright on a chair and played the music. The young woman who sat in front of him closed her eyes, and swayed softly to the music. Suddenly the young man stopped, and looked at the beauty in front of him.  
  
"You see how I played, Pan?" he asked. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Now you try." He handed her the bow to the cello, and carefully passed her the cello, holding it by the bridge. Pan placed the instrument in her hands and tried, but only made a noise that would make a hyena sulk behind its mother and cry. Pan let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Uubu, I suck!"  
  
"No, no you don't. Here, let us start with something easy. Try the A minor." Pan straightened her bow, and tried, only to fail. Uubu smiled.  
  
"Okay, that needs practice. Remember, in the A minor, the third note is flat." Pan, again, straightened her bow, and tried, but failed once more.  
  
"I suck, I suck, I suck." She repeated.  
  
"Relax, relax. It will be fine. Just take a deep breath once more." Uubu consoled. Pan gulped in her air, then let it out slowly, making her chest rise and fall, catching Uubu's eye. "You are concentrating way too much on your bowing. You are supposed to let the music flow." Uubu got up from his seat in front of her, and sat behind her, putting his arms over hers, helping her hold the cello correctly. "Here, let me help you feel the music." He placed his hands over hers. "Now, close your eyes, and let's try this once more." They started the scale once more, sounding more beautiful than ever. Uubu opened his eyes, and studied Pans face, with deep affection. Uubu then took over, as Pans hands dropped, eyes still closed, and played a deep and soulful Bach piece. He closed his eyes, as they both felt the music take over them, covering them in its blanket of emotion. Bra casually walked in, and fount the two. She leaned on the wall, and watched them, as they are swept into an abyss. She watched, as Pan opened her eyes and gazed at Uubu, the same look of affection crossed over her pale face. Bra smirked and accidentally tipped over a vase, making it fall to the ground, in a loud crash, knocking the two out of their stage of intimacy. The startled Uubu and Pan looked up, and saw a luscious looking Bra walking towards them. Uubu quickly moved away from Pan, leaving the broken vase, forgotten, on the ground.  
  
"I am sorry for intruding. I did not mean to interrupt your playing," Bra apologized. "It was beautiful." Pan cleared her throat.  
  
"Bra, this is Uubu Kellon. He will be giving me music lessons throughout the year, to teach me to play the cello." Uubu stuck out his hand, for Bra, who accepted, and they shook.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Uubu politely smiled. Bra smirked.  
  
"Likewise, I am sure."  
  
"Uubu is one of the few high school students attending Nagasaku. He's composing his first opera." Pan explained. Bra nodded, seeming pleased.  
  
"It is based on the life and times of Doctor Martin Luther King." Uubu said, proudly. Pan giggled.  
  
"Doctor King is my favorite." she said, stupidly. Bra rolled her eyes, as Uubu laughed.  
  
"I guess our time is up for today, Pan. Same time tomorrow, alright? See you later." Uubu picked up his cello and walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye.." Pan sighed, gracefully smiling at the retreating figure.   
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Trunks decided to take upon his friend, Goten, for some advice. Goten was a former classmate of Orange Star Academy, graduated a year before, the same year that Trunks was to graduate, but Trunks was held back for uncertain reasons. Yet, they were still friends, and Goten was one of the few that Trunks could trust, because he knew that Goten, being openly gay, would keep his classified information.. Classified.  
  
"Damn, this is so aggravating!" Trunks yelled, pacing back and forth, behind Goten, who was sitting at his computer desk, reading a magazine. "Some fucking fag," Trunks stopped. "No offense." Goten waved his hand.  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Wrote a letter to Ms. Chestnut, talking shit about me." Goten smirked.  
  
"Any idea on who is the culprit?"  
  
"Goten, if I knew who wrote that letter, well, they would not be alive right now."  
  
"Where did you say she was from?"  
  
"Satan City," Trunks frowned. "Who the hell do I know that is from Satan City?"  
  
"Tsunimo Kawani, dumb shit."  
  
"The football fuck?"  
  
"He is from Satan City. I would not be surprised if he was the culprit you seek."  
  
"Yes," Trunks thought, as he took a seat in a chair, next to the nightstand. "It would make a lot of sense." He smirked. "I fingered his girlfriend at Prom last year." Goten laughed.  
  
"No, I really do not think that perturbed him too much."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's just say Tsunimo likes tackling tight ends on.." Goten paused. "And off the field."  
  
"Holy fuck, are you shitting me?"  
  
"I shit you not, my friend. Kawani used to sneak into my room on weekends, drunk as hell. We would go at it, for quite a while, and right after he blew a load, he would totally become bipolar, and freak out, saying, -What the fuck are you doing man? I am not a fucking fag.. Blah blah blah.. I will kick your ass if you say anything, et cetra, et cetra.- I mean, for Kamisake! He should just come to terms, being gay. The whole reason I let him continue with this cover-up, was because his mouth, and I kid you not, is like a Hoover." Goten smiled. Trunks looked at him, and laughed.  
  
"So, Tsunimo is a butt fucker, who would have guessed?" Trunks sighed, exaggeratedly. "Too bad he is in Satan City this summer. I bet you are bummed." He laughed at his own pun. Goten smiled, and shook his head.  
  
"Not anymore," Trunks looked up. "Football season has started up again, early this time, for more practice. He has already called, to hook up."  
  
"Really now? You think you can arrange a little get together with him tonight, on my behalf, of course." Trunks eyes gleamed with evilness.  
  
"I believe Sparticus is playing on Bravo tonight."  
  
"Outstanding."  
  
"Do not think that this will not cost you." Goten set down his magazine and began inspecting his nails. Trunks let his eyebrow raise.  
  
"Just make sure the front door is unlocked. Shall we say, -the stroke of midnight,- no pun intended?" Trunks handed Goten three hundred dollars, making him smile.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Alrighty then! Chapter 4 is DONE. YES! All hail LL! LoL. Sorry Goten is gay.. I really did not have another part for him in this. I feel bad, but oh well! Anyway! Thanks heterecho, marron12, and forever broken for reviewing! Oh and Forever Broken.. It IS based on the plot from Cruel Intentions. It says so in the first chapter! Questions, Comments, Reviews, Flames, e-mail me at: legolasluverchick@yahoo.com or just review.. Whichever is funner! Ta Ta! *LL* 


End file.
